


Lost At Sea

by Sockpansy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpansy/pseuds/Sockpansy
Summary: Mermaids are valuable to pirates, who catch and sell them. Most mermaids stat hidden and out of reach of nets, but what happens when mermaids become...pirates?Stoey based on drawings by @thelazyblueshipper on Tumblr! Check them out!





	1. Lost at sea

Hey! This is a fic based off of two drawings done by the amazing @thelazyblueshipper who gave me permission to write a fic!

Warnings: blood mention, ghosts, kidnapping (its too a mermaid) and let me know if I need to tag anything else! 

_______

Roman had wanted to do it for years, ever since the pirates found out about them. Ever since they started to take, kill, sell their kind. 

Roman wanted to stop them. 

But Logan wouldnt let him. 

"Its too dangerous Roman! As long as we stay farther down and away from nets, we can be safe." 

"But then we have no freedom! We are confined to the deep waters only! We have to watch how fast we go, we can even float on the surface to sunbath!" 

"But if they catch us, we die." Logan spat. "If we go after them, we Will get caught, then what do you suggest we do?" 

Roman fell silent, not able to make a reasonable agrument. 

"There are ships we could fix up easily and-" 

"No Roman."

That had been the end of that argument.

_____ 

"Help! Help!" Patton sped through the water in search of someone, anyone who could help.

He found Roman and Logan, who had heard him and came as fast as they could. 

"Patton! Calm down padre, what's wrong? Predator? Underwater volcano?" 

"Virgil!" Pattin cried. 

Logan looked around."where....is Virgil? Patton what happened?"

Patton's tears floated in thw water. "I just wanted to go above for a little bit, i didnt know they were so close! I didnt know there net was so close!" 

The rest was lost in cries, but it was obvious what happened. Virgil had saved Patton but got caught by pirates instead. 

"Roman." Logan starred at the water above them. 

"We need a ship."

_____

Luckily, Roman knew were a ship was in...ok condition and not filled with water completely. 

"How did you even find this?" Patton asked as they arrived at a small islabd with an old ship on it. It had a hole in the side and a broken mast,but was rather alright. 

"Before we started to stay under, I found it."

"We better get to work if we want to get Virgil back before they reach a port then." Logan was still unsure, but...they couldnt just leave Virgil,to be sold or...killed, if he wasnt already. 

_____

It took a few days to fix the ship, but they found swords, and old clothes they could wear when they transform in homaniod forms. Roman was the self proclaimed captain, with logan as the firdt mate who has some common since. Patton was the one incharge of leading the way to Virgil right now. 

But logan still worried. They only had three people, a small, barely afloat ship, and they are all secretly mermaids. They were up agianst a full pirate crew, on a big ship, who catch mermaids. 

They needed a plan.

"We need a plan." Logan said one night. "We can't just attack, we will be killed or captured."

Patton looked down."if I just stayed away..." 

"Patton, we have been over this, it isnt your fault, and we sre gdtting virgil back." Roman said, tilting his captain's hat up.

Patton sniffled but nods, pushing his new glasses up. (He put on a random pair and found out that he can see a lot better with them, same with Logan) 

Logan,nods as he thought."we could go under the cover of night, but even then they will have people awake and ready to fight..." 

"What about during a storm?" Roman suggested. 

"What?" 

"Well they will be busy with the storm right? We can show hi in mermaid form, get in, pretend to be part of the crew, get virgil out and only have the fight if we get caught." Roman suggested.

Patton lit up."that could work! Its dark during storms, and...and if they see our patched up ship, they can think its a ghost ship!" 

Logan nods along as he listened. "It...could work...that we need some way to have our clothes when we are in the water so we can change quickly..." 

Roman hummed."we could...get dressed on there ship?" 

Logan shook his head."too wierd and supious."

"We could pretend to be crew members who fell over?" Patton suggested.

Logan nods, "yes...but only one of us, it will be easier to get one then...and other two will stay on the ship and act as ghosts." He grinned ad the plan started to come together. 

_____ 

Virgil didnt know how much time past. He remembered pushing Patton away from a net, just cor his tall to get caught, he remmebered being hauled up over the ocean. He remembered being out in a barrel filled with water, and a lid being put on with holes so he could breath. But he lpst count of the days and nights he spent in there. 

He had given up after day two, accepting his fate. 

He could feel a few rain drops through the holes in the lid, and couls hear yelljng do the ship didnt get blown off course.

Then he heard screams for help.

A scream from the water.

That sounds way to familiar.

Pattin was screaming for help. They caught him. 

Virgil started to fight inside the barrel, knowing full well that it was tied up so he coulsnt move it or knock it over, but he ahd to try. Patton was in danger. Why wasn't Roman or Logan with him! 

He could hear pattin on the ship.

"Thank you, i fell off in the storm."

Wait, what?

He couldnt hear much after that, because there was yelling about a...ghost...ship? 

It wasnt long before his barrel was opened and Patton stared st hin in human form. He,smiled and held a finger to hus mouth to tell Virgil to stay quiet. Held helped Virgil out of the barrel and threw him over into the ocean, and Patton jumped in after him, transforming once he was in the water and gathering up his clothes. 

"Hey Virgil, long story short, we need to get to the pirate ship."

"But we just got off it!" Virgil said, before coughing. He hasn't used his voice in a while. Patton just grabbed his hand and swam to a different, smaller boat. 

Patton helped viegil onto the boat and Virgil saw Roman and Logan standing and facing the other boat in human forms, as if daring them to attack in thus storm. 

Patton put on his clothes as he got out some for Virgil. "Ok, short story longer, im so sorry I got you captured! We fixed up an old boat Roman found and came up with a plan to save you. I pretend to have fallen overboard in a storm, they gwt me up, i fins you, Roman and Logan pretend to be pirates on a ghost ship, and we are all free!" By the time he finished talking, Virgil was dressed and then hugged tightly. 

"Im sorry i wasnt more careful Virgil...you could have been..could have..could...could have..." Patton sniffles aa he held virgil tight. 

Virgil hugged back."im right here pat, i promise, id do it agian to save you in a heartbeat." 

_____ 

The ship turned away from the other and left the storm. Once a safe distance away, Virgil was covered in hugs. 

Virgil smiled as he stood and loked st his pirate clothes, "ya know guys...why dont we do this all the time?" 

"Uh Virgil, I dont think getting caught is something id like to makw a habit." Roman suggested. 

"No, i mean...saving mermaids. You guys have a plan that worked. And with an extra person, you have a bigger crew. Why cant we save more of our kind before we are the only ones left?" 

"I agree with Virgil." Patton smiled. "And i like being in the sun." He giggled. 

Roman tipped his hat grinning. "And ive been wanting to do this forever!" 

They all looked st Logan. The first mate. The logical one. The one who fixes plot holes and makes sure everyone is safe. 

He gave a smile. "Well, we have to name the ship first, dont we?" 

____ 

It took a while, but soon, a legend was born for the small crew. 

Legends that say that if you are a pirate crew transporting mermaids, avoid storms. 

For in a storm, you will come across a ship called 'the Siren' with ghosts on it. 

No one knows how many are on the ship. They only know that there are always four who will always be seen at one point. 

There is a boy with square glasses and a dark blue bandana around hus forehead. If you see him in the ship, watch him, for if he gets into the water, your ship will sink. 

Then there is a boy with round glasses, and a light blue scarf around his waist. He seems sweet, but it will be too late when you realize it is him. He is a spy who boards your ships as crew. He is the reason you get caught. 

There is a boy with purple hair and eyes. Much like dark blue, beg that he stays on the ghost ship. If you don't see him, then you must fear everything around you. You never know what he will take. Food, gold, your life, maybe all three. 

Then there is the captain, who stands at the end of the bowsprit, sword held at his side. It is said that his eyes are red with the blood of those who he has fought, and if you get close enough to see the color, he will add your blood to his eyes as well. 

The legends warns you to be wary of boys with light blue eyes on on your ship. To stay clean of storms. To release mermaids when you see the ship, so many you will live to tell about the encounter. 

Legend says that it is safer to let mermaids be free. 

____________________

Yes i was tempted to name the ship lamp. 

And done! First off, i know i kinda skipped around, but in happy with how thiz this turned out! 

Bowsprit: the poll thingy at the front of a ship 

Also! Some things i wanted to to say! The crew does get bigger. Some mermaids they save decide to,join, others will stay until they heal if they are injured then leave. Others stay to repay a debt, so the amount of crew members change. 

At the end, the legend talks about each side a bit, and i wsnt to explain why i chose to do that the way i did! 

Logan is logic. He is smart and you can do a lot of damage (probably) to the bottom of a boat if you know what your doing. He breaks boats (with help from other crew members) to make them sink. But only some. 

Patton is morality. He is cute and sweet and he volunteered to be the spy. He joins crews and finds out how many mermaids are on board and finds a way to get the ship into a storm. Sometimes he will disappear from a crew ship a few days ans reappear like he never left. He swims right under it and will go inform the sides about the boat by leaving at night. 

Virgil as Aniexty. He causes fear. Patton will tell him were gold is, food rations, and on occasion, jerks who need to be taught a permanent lesson. He sneaks on and steals, throws overboard, does anything to inconvence the pirates.and because well...they are pirates,too, they need money! 

Roman is creativity. And he is the captain. And what is scarier than the red eyes he has? He started the rumor about his eyes himself, and does sword fight on occasion. I just feel it fits him to stand dramatically xD 


	2. Gaining a crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cant run a ship with only 4 people, can you?

Welcome to part two (2) of 'lost at sea' sanders sides mermaid/pirste au! 

A thanks to the lovely @thelazyblueshipper who drew the drawings that inspired thus lovely work! 

Warning: kidnap mentioning, blood, mentions of drinking, let me know if there are any others 

______ 

"We need more crew members." 

Logan had been the one to say it, but the other three had been thinking it as well. 

"Logan's right. You guys got lucky with me, but not everyone will fall for the ghost ship, and we can't fight like them." Virgil pipped in. 

Roman nods and was getting excited." A crew of mermaids being pirates! Of daring adventurers who face danger in order to save others! But who would join..." 

"I could ask emile!" Patton bounced up and down happily. Emile Picani was Patton's older brother, and they got along greatly. 

"He likes to study shipwrecks a lot, so im sure he could help us with fixing the ship up better, oh i mean 'The Siren.' "He giggled at the name they gave their ship. 

That lead to now. Patton was swimming down to an old shipwreck. 'The duchmen' or something like that. He swam down and into a rotten hole in the side. "Emile?" He called out. 

A pink head much like his own blue one popped out smiling."do you how do?" He swam over. 

Patton gently lowered himself onto an old bench before asking, 'how would you like to join a pirate crew?" 

Emile gasped, his eyes widening. "Patton, you know what pirates do to mermaids, joining a crew is dangerous!" 

Patton wiggled hia tail playfully. 'Not if the entire crew is mermaids. Roman, Logan and I fixed up a boat to save Virgil, and it worked! Now we have decided to save more who are captured! You love boats a lot, and yeah our boat floats but we don't know as much as you do about them...and it is safer to have more people in our crew..." 

Emile had started to wiggle his tail excitedly, the idea of actually working on a ship that was above water? It excited him. 

"Oh it sounds like so much fun! I would love to join your crew!" 

And with that, patton lead Emile to their ship, that perked on the island Roman found it on. Emile got to work with improving the boat, checking over jobs they did, and making suggestions. 

"What if we had a hole in the bottom?" 

"Then it would sink...Emile no offence but i thought you were smarter than that." Logan said gently. 

Emile gave him a smirk."well yes it would, but i mean a hole that doesnt let water in, but that we can use to go in and out easier. It could add more to the 'ghost' idea as Well. Disappear inside the boat to appear on theirs." 

Roman jumped in."perfect idea! Lets do it!" 

Logan rolled his eyes. "Roman, it sounds good in theory, but to make it work will be a lot of trouble and toil, mostly trail and error. Plus, it wouls need to keep the water out when it is storming as well." 

Virgil pat logan on the back, giving him a smile. "And with brains like you're I'm sure that we will have almost no errors. You are smart and think things out, plus Emile knows boats better than any of us." 

Logan seemed in thought and glanced over to Emile, who was trying on glasses until he found some he could see out of. 

"Well then....lets give it a try." 

______ 

"So i said, at least buy me a drink before you try me for treason!" The bar of pirates laughed as Remy sipped his drink, finishing his story. 

Remy went from town to town, staying as long as he wants, and leaving when he pleases, with nothing holding him back. He existed everywhere but yet no one had a record of him. No one knew how he traveled to so many places so quickly when he was never seen on a ship, yet could cross oceans and reach places before ships that leave a week before he does. 

Honestly, it is a plus side to being a secret mermaid. 

But remy knows that if he is caught, the only swimming he will do will be with the fishes. 

So Remy takes a human form a lot, he goes to bars, tells stories (some are made up, some aren't, you can't prove anything) and drinks without ever actually paying for himself. He hides that he is a mermaid, but that doesnt mean he won't have fun! 

Remy laughs at something when a pirate runs into the bar. 

"I have a story to tell all of ye!" 

Remy grinned as he sipped his drink. This was always fun. The stories never made since, and it gived Remy material to work with for stories later. 

"Now I be helpin' to sail a ship through a storm, when we sees a small ship barely afloat! Nothin' out of the blue, but then, I be hearing calls for help. I help this wee lad out of the water and onto the ship, claims to be crew, and I believed him. Now i know i shouldn't have. So this boat is passing by, and I be thinkin' there is no one there! Then i see them, two pirates, a captain and what i assume be his first mate, they stare at us, as if challengin' us in the middle of a storm. We be strugglin' to keep the boat steady and watch this ship, and they hair stare. They only be two but they act like they not even tryin' to sail in this here storm! We pass them and get out of the storm, when i be going to check the cargo, and find a mermaid missin' then I can't find the pirate while fell overboard, we be thinkin' we csme across a ghost ship." 

Remy sipped his drink as he watched the man walk around and explain his story. He began to put the pieces together and felt a smile growing on his face. 

"Say, where did you see this ship?" 

______ 

"Oh my god, Dee!" Remy ran along the beach to a short guy with an eye patch on. He looked up at the taller unamused and holding a sea urchin. 

Remy slid over in the sand and grinned. "I think that some mermaids decided to become pirates," 

Dee stared at Remy before asking, "are you drunk agian? I,girl you, stick to teas or something." 

Remy rolled his eyes, "no, i am not. Look, someone saw a ship with two people on it. They helped a pirate onto the boat and by the time they soft the storm, the pirate and a mermaid was missing! Lets just check it out, please Dee?" Remy asked. 

"Whats in it for me?" Dee grinned as he started to pull spines out of the sea urchin. 

"First off, stop being cruel to the thing-" 

"No" 

"Fair enough, second, I am sure they have races....wouldn't it be fun...beating an entire ship of mermaids in a race?" Remy wiggled his eyebrows. 

Dee pulled out another spine. "Flattery gets you everywhere, lets go." 

______ 

Dee made a trill noise and sighed, "Remy, this way!" 

Remy has...horrible direction. If he tried to find the ship alone, he would fail. So dee was leading the way...kinda. 

The pirate had told Remy which direction the ship had been in, but that was three weeks ago, so it could honestly be anywhere. Dee called agian as he swam through the water, "i think this is it!" 

Remy swam over to dee and looked up at the boat above them. It was old alright, but in better condition that the old pirate had said. Remy swam around the bottom as he observed it. There was a hole near the back. He motioned Dee over to it. 

The hole was flat, and it appeared as if no water got inside the bottom of then ship because of it. Why would a pirate ship float with a hole that didnt let water in? Why would a pirate ship need a way into the ocean? 

For mermaids, of course. 

Remy swam up and popped his head into the hole, looking about the bottom deck of the ship. Nothing much was down there, a bunch of old ropes and wood, and a pile of clothes. He motioned Dee to follow him as he climbed up and transformed into his human form. 

Dee followed him up and looked around. "Looks like a shipwreck in here."he started to look through the pile of clothes. "Oooh, an eye patch!" Dee had lost his on the way over passing s coral reef, and was in need of s new one. Humans dont react well to different colored eyes, especially with the eyes glow from time to time. Dee tied the eyepatch on as remy threw clothing after clothing over his shoulder. 

"Ew, gross, no, no way, oh maybe." 

By the time they were done raiding the clothing pile, Remy had at least 10 pieces of jewelry on. 

Now for the next part of the plan. Introduction. 

______ 

Patton and Emile were making matching bracelets for everyone as logan and Virgil worked on the plan for the next boat raid and roman figured out how to steer a ship better. 

Remy walked onto the deck like he owned it. "Wow, you guys need to really get some better clothes. Took me forever to pick an outfit!" 

Virgil and Roman had their swords drawn, patton and Emile dropped their half finished bracelets, and Logan was observing the intruder. 

"How did you get here." Virgil demanded. 

"Oh, how you would." Remy grinned. "I swam." 

Silence fell over the crew. Roman ran down from the wheel grinning. "Your a mermaid too!" He exclaimed. 

Remy grinned."better believe it! Heard about a Ghost ship and a missing mermaid...thought you might need some help..." 

Patton smiled. "Yes, more crew members are also good! Im Patton, this is my brother Emile, the captain there is Roman, the guy in purple who looks ready to kill you is Virgil, and the guy with glasses in front of him is Logan!" 

Remy hummed as he looked around. "Cute bunch. Names Remy, the kid behind me-" 

"-i am not a kid-" 

"Is named Dee. He is a half siren. And short." Remy stretched as Dee walked out into the sunlight. 

"So what do you guys even do?" Dee asked. 

Logan said."we rescue captured mermaids...oe well, that is the plan atleast." 

Emile smiled."I'm new to the crew, but im the one in charge of making sure the boat floats. Like the hidden hatch i added? It makes it easier for us to go in and out of the bait without worrying about the clothes or being caught by pirates." 

Rsmy nods and leaned on the railing as Dee explored the ship. "Yeah, it was pretty cool, the bait does still need some work..what does everyone else do?" 

Roman took over."well i am the captain! I am the one in charge here." He beemed with pride, "Logan is my first mate, he makes sure the plans will work ideally. Patton is our savor. He gets on the ships and frees the mermaids. Virgil is the one we saved first, but his job will be to sneak onto the boats and help Patton, or steal gold or other things from the pirates." He smiled." So really, the question is...what can you offer us?" 

Remy laughed."I like your flare cap! And what can i offer?" He smirked, leaning forward. "A spy. I go into bars,and chat up pirates all the time! I can find out who has mermaids and where they plan to go and report back to you easily!" 

Dee laughed."maybe if you had a good sense of direction!" 

Remy nods."yeah but i can get people to trust me, if you were to go, you would get into a fight." He teased. 

"So you are a spy while he is your escort?" Logan asked. 

Dee scoffed."uh escuse you, i am more than that. Im the fastest swimmer around! Nothing says a pirate ship will just end up in a storm all the time, you need something for them to follow." Dee put his hands on his hips confidently. " i am part siren, luring pirates to their deaths is kinda my thing. I just gotta get them to chase me into a storm and you guys take care of the rest." 

Virgil was silent. "What if you get caught?" 

Dee greeted his silence with one of his own. "I was in a barrel before, i can handle being in one agian until you guys save me. " he took a breath and grinned getting cocky. "Besides, who says ill be caught?" 

And so Remy and Dee joined the crew.

____ 

For a few months, eveeything worked out great. They all had matching bracelets thanks to the sunshine brothers, Remy and Dee would also find out information easily. After a while, Patton would board ships sooner. He would board at the docks, or as a 'ship wrecked sailor' trying to get to land. It got the pirates to trust him quicker and got him on the ship sooner. Emile painted the name of the ship onto it and ' The Siren. ' officially was set sail. 

Virgil had gathered gold and jewels. He would knock barrels of drinking water off, and would take the food reserves from time to time. Once he stabbed someone who had grabbed Patton when he tried to jump over the railing, so he had a new job added to it. Dee was fast, like he promised, and could easily tempt ships to,follow him. 

But then Remy heard about Thomas. 

Remy ran onto the deck, with Dee close behind him (he swims fast, not run) 

"They have a multi colored!" He announced out of breath. 

Multi colored meant that the tail of the mermaid was more than one color. They were extremely rare. Having just two colors together was surprising and often times, these types of,mermaids where higher value to pirates. 

"They won't keep them with the others." Virgil said."pat, you will have to-" 

"Let me finish!" Remy called over Virgil. He took a breath. 

"They are a rainbow tail." 

The silence was deafening. Having two colors was rare and surprising, but six different colors? That would be like finding a four leaf clover at 11:11 on the luckest day of the year, on your birthday. Nearly impossible. 

And extremely valuable. 

"They wont leave them by themselves...and,no where near any kind of water..." Emile stated. 

"Then we sink the ship." 

All eyes turned to Logan.  They never sunk a ship before, only boarded. 

"Think for a second, we still have a small crew, on a small ship, and we have barely any kind of actual training with swords. A rainbow tailed mermaid will be guarded, and inside, and even if we could get to them, they will be locked up...if we sink the ship, we could get them free easier..." 

"But how do we sink a pirate ship?" Virgil asked in disbelief. "They have ships so much bigger than ours! We don't even know if our canons even work, and if they did, they wont be enough to sink it." 

"They we take it apart from under it." Emile,spoke up. This time, all eyes fell to emile surprised. 

He smiled."I know boats, i can figure out which boards to remove to sink it...logan can help me with removing them. He is smart, and I dont know what tools to use to remove boards, just to put them on." 

And with a few more ideas and making sure the plan cant go,wrong, they were ready. 

_____ 

Dee had to get this ship to follow him. Rumors had began to spread about their ship, and about missing mermaids. Whether or not they believe in those rumors didn't matter, no one would risk loosing something like a multi colored. So Dee had to pull out all the stops this time. 

He swam up quickly towards the surface, break through the water and into the air. 

He flew up a little ways from his speed, and grabbed hold of the bowsprit. He pulled himself up and gained the attention of some pirates. He sat on it, ready to jump in and swim. 

"Captain, a mermaid be sittin' on our ship!" A pirate called. 

Dee gasped."mermaid?,no way! I am part siren!" He had his yellow eye glow. 

The captain came out of his quarters. "Half siren eh? Sirens be tricky to catch, and worth a lot of treasure...a half siren be easier to nab...grab 'em!" He ordered. 

Dee jumped into the water below and began to swim to a storm a ways away. The boat turned to,follow him. He swam quickly, staying at the surface and keep the attention on him. 

The ship followed him, althought he did have to get their attention by letting them get close at times. The storm was heading to the ship, and even if they changed direction now, they would be caught. Dee swam down deep and to the ship to get ready to ghost. 

_____ 

"Ok, everyone ready?" Roman stated, going over the rolls agian. "Emile and Logan will work to break the underside of the boat, Patton will distract the crew while Virgil boards to see if he can find the rainbow. Remy, dee and i stay here and play the ghosts, keeping the ship distracted." The others nodded. 

Roman looked at them all and said."be safe ok? And if something happens, get to safety first Alright?" He gave them all a look of worry, this was his crew. He didnt knwo what he would do if something happened to any of them. 

They all gave a nod 

_____ 

Roman stood at the end of the bowspirt with his sword drawn at his side, just....staring at the ship in the storm.  A few pirates were watching him confused, some looked scared even, good. 

Off to the back, roman could see Patton freeing a few normal mermaids into the ocean, some looked like they decided to help logan and Emile under the ship. 

That was taking some time. Of course it would, ships were made to last and not fell apart easily. That didnt mean roman wasnt worried. The longer they were down there, the longer they had to be caught. 

Movement of something purple caught roman's eye as he saw Virgil climbing the back of the ship and crawl through a window into tge captain's quarters. He hoped Virgil would be ok. 

Virgil on the other hand, was focused. He slid down behind a bookshelf (pirates read? Wait no, it was covered in treasure) and watched as the captain yelled at a crew member. 

"I aint be leavin' this here rainbow tail! It be worth a lot on dry land, now ye be going out to keep yar ship strudy! Go! Off with ya!"  He shouted. 

"But captain, the ship outside has-" 

"I know what ye think it has! Let me yell yar this now, I dont be caring if there be a ghost ship or nah, we be sailin' to shore!" 

Virgil looked around the room as the captain continued. He saw a crate with a lock on it. That must be the rainbow tailed. But it was across the room and, as mentioned before, locked. 

Virgil watched things roll around and shift as the boat was thrown by the waves, then he noticed that everything started to mostly roll one way. He assumed that mean- 

"Captain! We be sinking!" The door flew open as a pirate ran in in a panic. 

"What?! what do ye mean we be sinking?" And the captain stormed out of the room as the ship was tilting more. The door slammed closed and virgil was alone in the room. 

He grabbed a random trinket from the book shelf and went over to the crate with the rainbow tailed in it. He raised the trinket, which appeared to be a golden statue of some kind, and hit the lock. He hit it over and over agian until it finally came off. 

Virgil opened the crate too only be splashed by water right away. He looked down at the sight before him. 

There was a mermaid with a rainbow tail. Honestly it was an honor to even see one. The mermaid looked at Virgil with pleading eyes, ropes tied around him and his mouth gagged. Virgil knew the look in his eyes, he had the look himself back when he had been captured. 

"Ever hear of ' the siren ' before?" Virgil asked as he removed the gag from his mouth and got to work untying him. 

He shook his head no. 

Virgil nods as he got one knot undone and worked on another, "figured you hadn't, we arent too popular yet. Ill explain it like this for you. There is another ship in this storm, it isn't sinking, go to it, it will be safe there," he smirked as he saw the confusing on the rainbow's face. 

"Lets just say we dont have our sea legs." And with a wink, Virgil finished the last knot and helped the rainbow out. The ship was sinking faster now, which was no problem for them. 

The problem was the door slamming open to a furious captain, who drew his sword. 

"You best be puttin' that rainbow tailed back!" 

Virgil held the mermaid princess style snd looked at the captain scared, what was he suppose to do? The back window was too high up now for virgil to go out that way, making the door the only place left, and the captain was blocking the way out. And he had a sword that was very pointy. 

"Uh I.,i can't..do that...you see, im a ghost." Virgil nods, trying to Roman his way out of this mess. "Totally a ghost. From the ghost ship over there. So uh.,you can't kill me." 

Virgil turns out to be very bad at Roman-ing a situation. 

The captain laughed. "Ye be a ghost? There be no such thing! And if ye be a ghost, then ye won't bleed now, will ye?" 

Virgil will bleed. Virgil does not want to bleed. Blood belongs on the inside and he would like to keep it there. 

The ship was taking water in faster, and nearly vertical now, giving Virgil an idea. 

Time to Roman this another way. 

By being dramatic. 

"Well if i wasn't a ghost..could I...do this?" And Virgil jumped up. The captain was holsing into the door to stay at the room and not fall down to the waters that had taken over his boat. 

Because the boat was almost veritcal, when Virgil jumped, instead of landing on the wood of the boat, he fell towards the door the captain was at, feet first. 

Virgil hit the captain with his feet, making him loose his grip on the door and fall into the raging waters. Virgil was still holding the rainbow when he landed in the water. 

Virgil transformed, grabbing his clothes and quickly swimming towards the ship. 

He grabbed the rainbow's hand as he swam. 

______ 

By the time Virgil got the rainbow on the ship, the entire crew had ran down to meet them. 

"You did it!"

"We saw the captain go in-"

"Wow a real rainbow tail."

"Did you get hurt?"

Everything meshed together as Virgil smiled at everyone. Patton and Emile were helping the rainbow tail get adjusted, logan and Roman were helping virgil up, Remy was picking an outfit for the rainbow, and dee was stating st Virgil silently, which was weird. 

"We did it." Virgil grinned. Everything was fine. They saved the rainbow and probably down other mermaids on the sinking ship. 

"Your bleeding." 

Everyone froze and they looked at Dee, who was pointing at virgil's leg. 

As Virgil slowly looked down, he saw a gash in his leg going from the side of his foot up to his hip. 

He remembered when he kicked the captain, and how he had his sword drawn when he did. 

He remembered it cutting his leg. 

And now he felt it. 

Virgil collapsed as the pain finally hit him. He could hear yelling and feel arms and hands on him, he thinks he heard someone say 'its okay', but he wasn't sure. 

And he passed out. 

____ 

When virgil work up, his leg was wrapped and Patton was leaning over him. He turned and yelled, 

"He's awake!" 

Virgil sat up and stretched as the crew ran over. 

Emile took over first. "Nothing is broken, but until it is healed, i would suggest staying in human form for a while ok? It will heal faster since this is the body you were injured with." 

Virgil nods a bit, slowly making sense of everything. 

He saved the rainbow, got cut in the elf, swam to the bait, got on, found out he was bleeding, passed out from shock of blood and suddenly knowing of pain, work up. Yep, sounds about right. 

"Where is the rainbow?" Virgil looked around, until a familar face smiled at him. 

"Hi, name is Thomas," the rainbow smiled and held out his hand. Virgil noticed he had a rainbow friendship bracelet on, which had ended up beconing the Mark of the crew. Virgil couldn't help but smiked as he took his hand. 

"Virgil, and welcome aboard." 

_____ 

Every tale has two sides, and so does every legend. 

The legend on land was known by pirates. Of a ghost ship that only appears in storms and a crew that will take your mermaids. The legend is a warning. 

The legend of the sea was known by the mermaids themselves, of a ship filled with pirates. Pirates who were mermaids, who sink ships and free those who were caught, promising them safety above the water, the legend is a promise, a promise of protection. 

And every legend holds truth. 


End file.
